65 Years Later
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: 65 years ago, she left him. Now he's gone and he's left behind everything...including a son...and a video that will change her life forever. A/N: Don't own VD, Caroline/OC  FRIENDSHIP , and a little bit of Caroline/Tyler. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: 2012

**75 years ago, she left him.**

**75 years.**

**But now he's gone.**

**His body has aged and died and hers has remained flawless.**

**Forever seventeen.  
**

**And he's left everything behind.**

**Including a werewolf son.**

**And a video that changes her life forever.**

**A/N: Caroline/OC (FRIENDSHIP), with a little bit of Caroline/Tyler. Don't own VD! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

2012

"Tyler, just go!"

"Caroline, I can't leave you!" She stopped in her tracks, holding him closer to her body as they kissed passionately. They heard a dull thud as a wooden bullet hit a tree and Tyler spun, his whole body shaking.

"They're getting closer, come on!" They ran once again, the forest becoming a blur to them as their supernatural statuses dominated over the humans weak run.

"We need to leave town." He said breathlessly, stopping once again. She sighed.

"I have to. Not you. They don't know anything about you."

"I'm not leaving you." He said fiercely. She kissed him, tears falling down her face.

"Tyler, I love you, but I can't let you do this. I can't let you leave everyone you love just for me."

"You're all I love!" He said, gripping her arms. She shook her head.

"No...you have to stay." She made eye contact with him and Tyler found himself in daze, looking at her.

"You have to stay in Mystic Falls, Tyler." She whispered, tears falling down her face, but her voice strong.

Tyler shook his head vigorously.

"NO! I'm not staying!" He yelled, gripping his head. Caroline looked at him, surprised that the compulsion hadn't worked.

"I'm coming with you." He whispered.

"Your mom and my mom are in these woods right now with over a dozen other vampire hunters. It's over, Tyler. They know what I am and they're coming for me. I have to leave. But you, they don't know that you're a werewolf. You're safe. And I want it to stay that way."

"I love you. I'm not going to stay here while you're on the run. No way. I can't do that, I just, I can't and-"

"Shh...Shh..." She whispered softly, hugging him closer to her and kissing him once again. She pulled out the tiny wolfsbane plant in her pocket and put it in his. He started convulsing, gasping for breath as he pulled back from her, his eyes wide. She cried hysterically, her eyes turning black with a hint of red and the veins under her eyes turning into black ink, her canine teeth growing into fangs.

"I love you so much." She whispered. She snarled and bit into his neck, blood flowing into her mouth as she moved back and away from him. He fell to the floor, unable to heal due to the wolfsbane in his pocket.

They heard shouts up ahead and Caroline kissed him once, removed the wolfsbane from Tyler's pocket and ran as fast as she could.

"CAROLINE!" She heard Tyler yell, but it didn't matter.

He was safe.

And that was all that mattered to her.


	2. Chapter One: 65 Years Later

**A/N: hey guys just thought i'd let you know that i've changed it to 65 years later, simply because it makes more sense this way, you'll understand why later.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

65 Years Later

She walked into the pub with an air of purpose, the blue stone in her ring glinting in the sunlight as the door shut behind her. Everyone stopped to look at her for a second, then went back to what they were doing.

She was a frequent visitor.

She located the young blond sitting at the bar and walked to her, sitting on the stool next to her.

"The usual, Barry."

"Coming right up."

The young bartender punched a bunch of numbers into a small screen and the machine next to the screen whirred as it poured scotch into a small cup. Barry then grabbed a blood bag and squeezed a drop into the drink, handing it to her.

"Thanks Barry." She skulled it down in one and ordered another, finally turning to look at the woman next to her.

"Caroline." She said firmly. The young blond sighed, skulled her drink and turned to look at the woman.

"Elena..." Caroline's breath blew into Elena's face and it stunk badly of alcohol.

She was drunk.

Elena sighed as Barry dropped her blood tinted scotch in front of her.

"I'm guessing you heard the news." Elena said slowly, sipping her drink slowly this time.

"Yup." Caroline said, gulping down another drink. Barry frowned at her as she ordered another one.

"Are you going to go?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded slowly, playing with her hair.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elena said finally.

"I don't care." Caroline whispered. Elena clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Caroline, there are still vampire hunters in Mystic Falls, and they probably have your face posted on all the walls of their little vampire hunting headquarters. It's too dangerous."

"65 years, Elena. It's been 65 years since I've seen his face. I barely remember what he looks like anymore. And now I won't be able to see him, or talk to him ever again." A tear leaked down Caroline's face and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"He was old, Caroline. I mean, he outlasted Matt and B-Bonnie and-and Jeremy..." Elena said, her throat convulsing slightly as she remembered her best friend and brother's deaths.

"Everyone who knew us is gone, Elena. My mom, Jenna, Alaric, Carol...everyone. There are new faces in Mystic Falls, ones that have never seen ours before. So why not go back? I mean god, we couldn't go to Bonnie's funeral! But I'm not going to miss his...I can't..."

"Stefan and Damon won't let you." Elena said firmly. Caroline glared at her.

"I'd like to see them stop me."

"Caroline, come on. You're gonna cause a family dispute over this?"

"We're not a family."

"Yes, we are! We're practically all bound to each other. Damon's blood turned you, Stefan's blood turned me...we're all a family here."

"Elena, I'm going to Mystic Falls. And you can come with me, or you can stay." Elena sighed and skulled her second drink, smiling at Barry and getting up.

"Fine, go. But please, be careful, Caroline." Elena stepped forward and kissed Caroline's head, then walked out of the bar, leaving a drunken Caroline to stumble to her feet and walk out of the pub by herself.


	3. Chapter Two: Leaving

Chapter Two

Leaving

_"Come on, Care! One photo!"_

_"Tyler, come on, enough photos!"_

_"No come on, this shot is perfect, the sunset's right on you!" _

_Caroline rolled her eyes and posed, pulling a silly face and laughing as Tyler took three photos in a row. One of her silly face, one of her laughing, and one of her smiling at him, her eyes twinkling in the sunset. He looked at her._

_"You're so beautiful." He whispered. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning stupidly._

_"Even if I grow fangs and drink people's blood?" She said, laughing. He looked at her seriously._

_"Yes." She smiled softly._

_"I love you."_

_"Even if I transform into a terrifying wolf every full moon?" He whispered. She looked at him seriously this time._

_"Yes." She whispered back. He kissed her softly, lifting her into the air and tripping over his own shoes, making them both fall to the floor in laughter._

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes as the memory flooded her mind and shrieked as she finally focused on the road-

And almost ran into somebody.

She slammed the brakes and growled.

Damon Salvatore was standing in front of her car, his arms crossed and a smirking expression on his face. She sighed and got out, walking up to him.

"What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too, blondie." He said sarcastically, running his hand against the hood of her car, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" She asked again, more seriously this time. He sighed.

"Elena tells me you're heading back to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He said, crossing his arms again. She gritted her teeth.

"You know why."

"I want to hear you say it." He said, closing his eyes. She growled and he laughed.

"Come on, Caroline! Don't shy away from it! Embrace it. It'll make it that much easier for you when you see his body, cold and unmoving-"

She growled and grabbed him, slamming him into the hood of her car as her fangs protruded and her eyes turned black. He laughed.

"Always the defensive one."

She growled, but controlled herself, letting him go as her face slowly returned to normal. He sighed but looked at her seriously.

"Caroline, I am serious though. Admitting it will make you feel better."

"Go away Damon." She mumbled, trying to get back into her car. She opened the door but he closed it again.

"I'm not letting you go until you admit it." He said, leaning against the door. Caroline took a deep breath as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this, Damon?"

"Because I care about you, believe it or not. I was the one that turned you, remember? I may not have killed you, but it was my blood that brought you back."

"So you're saying this is all your fault? It's your fault that I had to leave Mystic Falls?" She said viciously. He chuckled nervously.

"I didn't mean that...I meant that...well, I don't know. We bonded, in a way. You're the first person I've changed that's survived for so long." He said. She sighed and looked at him.

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls for...Tyler's funeral." She said, pursing her lips together.

"There you go. Feel better?"

"No."

"Oh, well..." He took a deep breath and Caroline hugged him. He returned the hug half halfheartedly and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back after the funeral."

"Mmm, something tells me you won't be back at all." He said, pulling back from her. She shook her head.

"That's ridiculous. Of course I will." Damon sighed then smiled at her.

"See you around, blondie."

"Bye." She said, rolling her eyes. She hopped back into her car and drove off, past the Milwaukee border and straight to Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter Three: Miss Mystic Falls

Chapter Three

Miss Mystic Falls

Caroline pushed her sunglasses back from her eyes to on top of her head and hopped out of her car, her throat convulsing as she looked up at the Lockwood manor.

It was the exact same as she remembered it.

It was like she was back in 2010, when Tyler's father had passed away and all the cars were around the mansion, grieving the loss of the mayor.

Only this time, it was Tyler's death they were grieving.

She shook her head, dispelling any tears from her eyes and walked forward, her heart spluttering as she entered the mansion, gasping at the inside of the place and how so alike it was.

Nothing had changed.

"Hello there, dear." Caroline spun around, looking down at an old woman in a wheelchair, who was looking up at her, smiling.

"My god...you look exactly like someone I used to know..." The woman whispered, gasping. Caroline looked into the woman's eyes, confused.

"Um..."

"Caroline? Forbes?" The woman whispered, reaching to her. Caroline smiled politely and thought up a story.

"That was my grandma's name! Did you know her?" Caroline said with mock interest, looking at the woman intently. The woman looked at her closely, then laughed, grabbing her arm and patting it.

"Oh dear, you look so much like your grandma when she was young!" She said, laughing. Caroline laughed as well, trying not to sound nervous.

"Everyone says that. How did you know her?"

"Oh I competed against her one year for Miss Mystic Falls! My name is Amber. Amber Bradley." Caroline shook her hand, shock coursing through her veins at the sight of Amber. She was so pale and her skin was stretched out like paper, wrinkles covering her once deep green eyes.

She had indeed competed again Amber for Miss Mystic Falls back in 2009, and Caroline had won, which, back in those days when she was a human, had caused her immense pleasure. But Amber probably would've won if Stefan hadn't gone crazy and compelled her, then fed on her, causing her to miss out on the entire competition. Caroline smiled at her sympathetically.

"Ashley Reid. Nice to meet you." Caroline said, coming up with a name.

"So what are you doing here, darling?"

"I'm...here for my grandma. She talked about Tyler Lockwood a lot before she died, so I thought I would come here and pay my respects to him for her." Caroline invented wildly, smiling. Amber sighed.

"Oh god...it seems like I'm the only survivor of Mystic Falls High School Class 2011. Everyone else has passed away." Amber said sadly.

_Oh how wrong you are, Amber._ Caroline thought.

"Well, I must be off. Goodbye dear."

"Bye." Amber's was wheeled away by what looked like her grandson and Caroline walked around casually, trying to stop the flow of memories affecting her mind as she looked around the manor. She entered Tyler's father's old office and she gasped as a harsh memory slammed into her mind, forcing her to relive it.

_"Here you go dear." _

_Caroline accepted the drink from Tyler's mother, Carol, and lay back in her seat._

_"So you and Tyler have gotten pretty serious now?"_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"Do you love my son?" She asked. Caroline nodded, grinning widely._

_"I do. Truly I do." Carol smiled at her warmly and Caroline took a sip of her drink-_

_and immediately recoiled, choking as her throat burned as if it were on fire. _

_She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, grabbing her throat as it continued to burn, the veins in her eyes popping out and her eyes turning black._

_"I knew it." She heard Carol whispered. She turned and saw Carol looking at her in disgust._

_"You're a vampire." _

_"Mrs. Lockwood..."Caroline choked out, hissing. Tyler's mom stepped forward, taking a wooden stake out of a box-_

_"Mom!" Tyler ran toward her and grabbed the stake from her hand, then bending down and helping Caroline up._

_"Get away from her, Tyler! She's a vampire!"_

_"She's my girlfriend!"_

_"Not anymore! In about 20 minutes, the entire Founder's Council will be here and she'll be dead!"_

_"And we'll be long gone." Caroline hissed. She grabbed Tyler and ran as fast as she could away from the manor._

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here."

Caroline whirled around and gasped in shock.

Tyler was standing at the doorway.

"I-wha-" She spluttered, but on closer inspection, she saw that it wasn't Tyler.

But it was someone who looked VERY MUCH like Tyler.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He glared at her.

"Adrian. Lockwood. Now who are you and what are you doing inside my father's study?"


	5. Chapter Four: Bedtime Stories

**A/N: Sorry for all the confusion guys, but like I said before, i've changed the story to 65 years later. **

Chapter Four

Bedtime Stories

"Adrian...Lockwood? As in Tyler Lockwood's son?" Caroline choked out. He nodded.

"Yeah. You still haven't answered my question." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I'm Ashley Reid. I'm here for my grandma she-she knew your father. I'm really sorry for your loss." He said nothing, he just looked at her.

And he looked so much like Tyler, her heart ached just looking at him.

The only difference really, was his eyes.

They were a deep blue, with little hints of green around the edges.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I-I got lost. I'm sorry." She said, walking forward quickly and stepping past him.

Her mind was going crazy.

Tyler had a son.

A freaking son.

She couldn't believe it.

She bumped into someone and mumbled an apology before looking up and noticing that there was a coffin at the front of the room.

And Tyler's body was lying there, peaceful as if he were asleep.

Caroline's heart stopped beating and she gasped, tears falling down her face.

Grey hair had covered the top of his once luscious brown hair, and his skin was just as wrinkled as Amber Bradley's.

Caroline found herself stepping forward without knowing it and she approached the coffin as if she were a zombie, staring at the man she loved with absolute grief in her heart.

He looked so peaceful lying there, his eyes resting and a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

She looked down and spotted a ring on his left finger.

And engraved on it were the initials "C.F, 01/01/11, forever."

01/01/11.

The date they started dating.

Caroline ran from the room and into the bathroom, bursting into hysterics as she shut the door behind her and slammed her back against it, sliding down and covering her face as tears leaked down her face like a rainfall.

She couldn't move.

It was finally hitting her.

Tyler was gone forever.

She would never hear his voice again.

She would never kiss him again.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard banging against the door and she sat up quickly, looking into the mirror and seeing the veins under her eyes, the black and red irises staring back at her with absolute pain and shock. She took a couple of deep breaths and ignored the continuous banging on the door, waiting until her face returned completely to normal before opening the door.

Adrian Lockwood was standing there, looking at her sympathetically.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"I know, it's pretty horrible, seeing a dead body like that. You ever seen one before?" He asked.

She had in fact, seen a lot of dead bodies.

But none of them had been the love of her life.

She simply shook her head.

"My-my grandma had a-a closed casket f-funeral." She choked out, hiccuping. He handed her a glass of wine, then retracted it.

"Wait, are you old enough?" He asked. She nodded, but he looked doubtful. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm 22."

"You look-"

"Like a teenager?" She guessed. He nodded.

"I get that a lot." He laughed and handed her the drink. They went outside and sat on the front steps.

"How old are you?" Caroline asked, sitting down. She was guessing around late twenties, he hadn't shaved, so he had a bit of stubble, and his body was muscly and hard beneath the tight suit he was wearing-

"35." Caroline almost choked and he laughed.

"Hey, 35 isn't old." He said. She said nothing. She was only surprised at the fact that Tyler had had a son at 47. It was quite an old age to have a child. Caroline apologized, sipping on her wine and they stayed silent for awhile.

"So what's your story?" He asked finally. She shrugged.

"Mom died a couple of years after grandma. Cancer. Dad was never around. Been on my own ever since. The End. You?" He chuckled slightly and looked at her.

"Dad had a one night stand with hooker, she got pregnant, left me on his doorstep. He raised me my whole life. The End." Caroline almost choked on her wine.

"He had a one night stand?"

"Yeah. He told me he got really drunk one night, and he had no idea she was pregnant till she came to his doorstep and gave me to him. He got DNA tests and when he got the 100% positive results, he took me in. Raised me, loved me, treated me like a son. He was a great dad."

"Did he ever get married?" Caroline whispered. Adrian shook his head.

"No...he had this girl, though. When he was like, 17. He told me she was the love of his life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she's why he didn't marry. He loved her. A lot. Even got her initials on a ring and wore it on his left finger his whole life. Every time I tried to ask him what her name was, he'd tell me this really lame story. I eventually gave up and stopped asking." Adrian skulled down his wine.

"What was the story?" Caroline asked. Adrian laughed.

"You're gonna think it's stupid." She waved her hand impatiently and he sighed.

"Well...he would tell me a story about a vampire and a werewolf." Caroline's heart faltered, but Adrian kept going.

"They were in love, very much in love. And they constantly faced challenges in their relationship, because they were a completely different species from each other. One of the challenges, was that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. But the vampire stayed with the werewolf through his full moon transformations regardless, not caring about her safety. She loved him too much to let him go through the pain alone. Anyway, they faced many challenges, but they pushed through, because the love they felt for each other was...well, he used to say indescribable. Anyway...one day, the werewolf's mother found out that his girlfriend was a vampire, and the werewolf's mother was a vampire hunter. She didn't know about werewolves, but she had been hunting vampires her whole life. And so had a bunch of other people. They had formed a kind of council, all vampire hunters, and they protected the town from vampires, killing any that entered their town. So when the werewolf's mother found out his girlfriend was a vampire, she called all the council members to hunt the vampire down. She had to leave town forever, and she left the werewolf behind. He promised her he would find her, and that they would be together again. But the werewolf never found her, and he died alone, the love for his vampire undying til his last breath."

Adrian finished with a flourish. Caroline couldn't help the tears leaking down her cheeks and she gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, but the whole vampire-werewolf analogy always freaked me out. I know he was talking about himself and the girl he loved, but he changed the story to make it not obvious. He wasn't successful." Adrian said, laughing. Caroline sighed. Tyler hadn't told his son that he was a werewolf...

Which meant Adrian hadn't triggered the curse.

Yet.

"Excuse me." She left Adrian and entered the study once again, determined to find any trace of a message that Tyler could've left her.

Surely he would think she would come to his funeral?

She opened the drawers and found nothing. She looked behind the paintings and found no secrets vaults. She started to feel around the wood on the floor and found a loose floorboard. She opened it and found a tiny case-

with 'Caroline' written on it in Tyler's handwriting. She grabbed it and opened it and found a tiny phone memory card in it. She grabbed it and shoved it into her phone, then turned her phone on and off and went to messages. There was nothing there. She then went to images and found nothing once again, then went to videos and found two videos, one ten minutes long and the other only five minutes long. She opened the first video and braced herself as it loaded.

"Come on, Tyler. What was your final message?"


	6. Chapter Five: The Video

**A/N: The -'s are coughs in Tyler's video.**

Chapter Five

The Video

The video loaded and Caroline pressed play.

And Tyler's face popped up on the screen.

His skin was aged, and his gray hair was shining in a light.

But his chocolate brown eyes were exactly as she remembered them.

Full of warmth.

"Caroline..." He whispered. He started coughing deeply, then looked up at the camera and smiled.

"Caroline...if you're watching this, it means I'm dead and you've heard, and you've come back for my funeral. Which also means you've probably met my son, Adrian." He started coughing again and Caroline began crying, closing her eyes as she saw him coughing his heart out.

"Adrian knows nothing about werewolves, Caroline. And-I can't-keep an eye on him any-more. He has the werewolf gene, I know-it. He gets really angry sometimes and- his eyes have flashed-gold on many of those-occasions. You have to make sure he doesn't kill anyone, Caroline. Please. I don't want- him to go through this life-transforming as a werewolf at-every full-moon. Do not let him trigger-the curse." He went into a coughing fit again, then the camera went blank and Caroline went to the next video. Tyler was on the screen again, smiling.

"I'm okay now. Sorry about that. Caroline, there's something else. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and I will never stop loving you. You mean the world to me and you always will. I love you, Caroline. And I wish I could've seen your face one last time, and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this...but I do...I love you so much...thank you, for everything." Tyler smiled once more, then the screen went blank.

Caroline stared at the screen, frozen, her heart breaking slowly with each breath.

After what felt like an eternity of memories of Tyler, Caroline pulled herself back into the real world.

Tyler had asked her a favor.

She had to keep an eye on Adrian.

To make sure he didn't trigger the curse.

But there was one thing she had to do before she started.

Caroline ran from the house and to her car, driving to the jewelery store and hoping it was still in the same place.

She found it in the exact same place, the only difference was that it looked more worn down. She hopped out of her car and entered the store, the door clinking as she entered. She went to the counter and found a young man looking at her.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Caroline Forbes. I think your grandfather knew a man named Stefan Salvatore?" The young man grew white and his throat convulsed.

"Are you...like him?"

"Yeah. I'm a vampire." Caroline said simply. The guy stepped back and Caroline raised her hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"You're here for a lapis lazuli?" The guy said.

"No...I have one already." Caroline lifted her hand and he frowned.

"So...why are you here?" He mumbled.

"I need a wedding ring made. And I want something written on the inside of it."

"Oh...that-that's all?" He said, chuckling nervously. Caroline raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so afraid of vampires.

"What, did Stefan ever threaten your granddad or something?"

"Not Stefan, so much as his brother...Damon." The kid mumbled. Caroline laughed.

"Sorry, he's a bit of an ass."

"So what did you want written on the ring?" He asked.

"T.L. 01/01/11. Forever." Caroline said, trying not to cry. The guy nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll have it done in a couple of days."

"Good. Here's my cell. Call me when it's done."


	7. Chapter Six: Plan

Chapter Six

Plan

"How'd it go?"

"As expected. She believed I was Amber." The old lady in the wheelchair got up without effort, pulling of the gray wig on her head and removing the fake, wrinkly skin that was on top of her own, flawless skin. Beneath the fake Amber Bradley was a young brunette girl with jade green eyes, the same as Amber's.

"You okay with impersonating your grandma like that, Sandy?" The young man at the desk said, frowning. She nodded.

"She died a long time ago. Besides this is for the greater good."

"Right, so you're sure that girl was Caroline Forbes?" The young man said, pulling out a photo of a young blond girl with blue eyes and a big smile on her face. Sandy nodded.

"Oh yeah. That's her alright."

"Wow...I can't believe she would come back. She's gotta realize that there would still be vampire hunters in Mystic Falls, right?"

"Maybe she's gotten senile with her old age." Sandy said, chuckling at her own joke. The young man looked at her seriously.

"I'm serious, Sandy! She should know that vampire hunters still exist and that we would have a photo of her here! Why would she risk coming back?"

"She was in love with Tyler Lockwood, Brett! She's not going to miss his funeral cause a couple of vampire hunters are around." Sandy said, flipping through some files. Brett sighed.

"I guess...so what do we do now?"

"What do you think we do? We get her alone and we kill her."

"She's been a vampire for sixty-seven years, Sandy. She's not stupid."Brett said, rolling his eyes. Sandy grinned at looked at him.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."


	8. Chapter Seven: Memory

**A/N: The song used in this chapter during the dance scene memory is "The World is Not Enough" by Garbage. If you've never heard it, look it up on youtube. And during that memory, Tyler and Caroline aren't together yet. **

Chapter Seven

Memory

**(Four Days Later)**

"Hey!" Adrian bounced down the steps two at a time and grinned at Caroline. She smiled back.

"Hey there."

"I thought you left?" Adrian said, confused. Caroline shook her head.

"No, I uh, have some things I gotta do, then I'm going."

"'Kay. Cool. Hey do you wanna head down to the Mystic Grill or something?"

"The-The Mystic Grill?" Caroline said, shocked. He nodded and Caroline laughed in shock.

"That restaurant is still around?" Caroline asked, laughing. Adrian frowned.

"Well, yeah. It's been here for like, what? Almost a hundred years? Come on." Caroline jumped into her car and followed him to the Mystic Grill, and Caroline's heart flew to her throat at the sight of it.

It was almost exactly the same, only a few minor differences to the paint job. She grinned broadly as she entered the restaurant with Adrian, and ordered her food from the touch screen pads that were waiting for them on the tables.

"So...were you close with your dad?" Caroline asked, looking at Adrian curiously. He shrugged.

"I mean, I loved him, of course. But...I dunno, we just never really talked. My dad was hardly ever at home. Even when he was on his deathbed, he always left at night like once a month. Said he HAD to leave. I dunno, maybe he found the love of his life and was keeping her from me." Adrian said, laughing. Caroline chuckled nervously. If Tyler had been leaving once a month, it was because of his transformations.

"Yeah. I mean, he was a great dad, of course. But sometimes he had like, a really bad temper, which, sadly, I think I inherited." Adrian said, chuckling. Caroline observed him quietly.

"Do you ever get just...I dunno, really angry for no reason?" Caroline asked. Adrian swallowed, then nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sometimes I just...I dunno, I lose control. Like my anger and me are two completely different people, you know?" He said, shaking his head. Caroline nodded.

"I understand." She whispered. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Caroline said, grinning. He knocked on the table in an awkward way, then got up.

"I'll be back. Bathroom." He said. He got up and left and Caroline jumped in surprise when her phone rang shrilly. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caroline."A familiar voice said.

"Oh, hey Stefan." She said, smiling.

"HEY BARBIE!" She heard someone yell out. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Damon."

"So, is the funeral over yet? You coming home, or what?" Damon yelled again. Caroline laughed softly and so did Stefan.

"Sorry, he's insensitive. But when are you coming home?"

"Listen, Stefan...I think I have to stay here for a while. I need to do something, okay? I promise I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Caroline..." He began, worried. Caroline cut him off.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay, I trust you. But if you need anything, call me and we'll come." Caroline nodded, then remembered she was on the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Cya."

"Bye." Caroline closed the phone when it rang once again. She growled, answering it harshly.

"What now, Stefan?"

"Uh, Caroline? It's Eric, the jeweler, your ring is ready." He stammered. Caroline cursed.

"Sorry I snapped, I thought you were someone else."

"It-It's okay."

"I'm gonna come and get it now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Caroline left a note to Adrian, explaining that she would be back soon and ran to the jewelery store, arriving in under two minutes. Eric looked at her in surprise as she entered the store.

"That was quick." He said, his voice squeaking. She smiled and walked forward. He cleared his throat and held out a box.

"Tada." He said, smiling. She grinned and opened the box.

The ring was a small, the gold glinting in the light and Caroline saw in long slanting writing... "T.L 01/01/11. Forever."

She smiled, and suddenly, was hit with a memory.

**FLASHBACK**

She saw the people gathering on the dance floor as the song playing began intensely. She felt a hand grab hers and she spun around as Tyler Lockwood gripped her hand in his, slowly beginning to move around the dance floor with grace as the song officially began playing. He dipped her, her hair inches away from the floor as he brought her back up, the smile on his face lighting the room.

_I know how to hurt_  
_ I know how to heal_  
_ I know what to show_  
_ And what to conceal_

"I thought you said you weren't going to dance today." Caroline said. He laughed softly and spun her around, her body slamming into his softly once again as he gripped her hand again.

_I know when to talk_  
_ And I know when to touch_  
_ No one ever died from wanting too much_

"I love this song."

"James Bond." Caroline said, scoffing.

"I think it describes me well." He said, dipping her once again.

_The world is not enough_  
_ But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_  
_ And if you're strong enough_  
_ Together we can take the world apart, my love_

He brought her back up, spinning her many times then dipping her as the song flowed through the speakers intensely, the chorus pounding loudly. Caroline never grew dizzy, but his scent filled her mind and she buried her head into his shoulder as the song slowed down once again.

_People like us_  
_ Know how to survive_  
_ There's no point in living_  
_ If you can't feel the life_

"You gonna bite me?" he whispered sarcastically. Caroline laughed.

"I don't think werewolf would taste very good."

"Oh, ha ha." He said. She laughed at the euphoria of being with him, and dancing with him.

_We know when to kiss_  
_ And we know when to kill_  
_ If we can't have it all_  
_ Then nobody will_

"You know we're totally blowing away everyone right now." Tyler said.

"We are?" Caroline said, confused. She looked around while spinning and saw many people looking at them with open mouths in shock. She giggled.

"Looks like I'm the center of attention." She said. Tyler smiled.

"You're too beautiful not to be the center of attention." He whispered softly.

_The world is not enough_  
_ But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_  
_ And if you're strong enough_  
_ Together we can take the world apart, my love_

"Tyler..." She breathed, her heart racing. He brought his lips closer to hers and she backed off, taking a deep breath.

"Tyler...I'm scared." She repeated.

"Why?"

"Because...Matt..."

"Can you honestly say you love Matt more then you love me?" Tyler whispered. Caroline lost her train of thought as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Um..."

_I feel safe_  
_ I feel scared_  
_ I feel ready_  
_ And yet unprepared_

He dipped her, kissing her throat lightly then brought her back up, and Caroline's breath caught in her throat._  
_

_The world is not enough_  
_ But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_  
_ And if you're strong enough_  
_ Together we can take the world apart, my love_

He picked her up in his arms and spun her around, slowly placing her on the ground again and bringing his lips to hers. Caroline melted in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he tightened his hold on her waist even more, not even bothering to dance anymore.

_ The world is not enough_  
_ The world is not enough_  
_ No Nowhere near enough,_  
_ The world is not enough_

They broke apart, their hearts racing as their foreheads touched and everyone began counting down to the first day of the year 2011.

**END FLASHBACK**

Caroline cleared her throat, looking at the date written on the ring.

01/01/11.

"It's beautiful." Caroline whispered. Eric grinned.

"Cool."

"Thanks so much Eric." She held out her credit card and he held his hands up.

"Nah, your money is no good here. Plus, you're way hotter and nicer than Damon so, free of charge." Eric said, grinning. Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Eric."

She left the jewelery store, heading back to the Grill when someone ran up to her.

"Hey! Excuse me!" She turned and saw a young brunette girl walking up to her.

"Hey sorry, my car ran out of gas and I've been walking for ages back to town. I really need help pushing it to the gas station, do you think you could help me out?" The girl said breathlessly. Caroline sighed, but moved toward the girl.

"Sure. No problem." Caroline pulled out her phone and sent Adrian a text telling him she was helping a girl move her broken down car to a gas station. She followed the girl into the woods.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Ashley. Reid. Yours?"

"Sandy. Sandy Bradley."


	9. Chapter Eight: The Lockwood Curse

Chapter Nine

The Lockwood Curse

Caroline trekked up the dirt hill with ease, rolling her eyes at Sandy, who huffed and fell over, then got back up.

"Shouldn't be too far away, now."

"You said that two hours ago." Caroline mumbled. She was tired, she was hungry and she wanted some freaking blood. The memories of Tyler lying cold and aged in the coffin were still fresh in her mind, and she had a hard time trying to get rid of them. She shook her head, clearing her throat. Suddenly, Sandy sighed, then brightened.

"Yes, it's uh-it's just over there!" Caroline looked ahead and still saw nothing. Sandy suddenly tripped and yelled out. Caroline walked over to her to help her up-

and found a deep gash on her wrist that was bleeding heavily. Caroline turned her head away, the blood rushing to her head and her fangs elongating and brushing against her lower lip.

"Can you help me up, please?" Sandy panted, holding her hand out. Caroline tried taking deep breaths, but the scent of the the girl's blood overwhelmed her. She turned, snarling and Sandy cried out, fear in her eyes as Caroline grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head to the side, biting into her neck. Sandy yelped, and Caroline drank-

then backed off, her throat on fire.

She coughed deeply, grabbing her throat as what felt like flames pushed their way down her throat.

"Vervain!" Caroline choked out.

Sandy laughed at her and Caroline looked up to see a needle filled with vervain in her hand.

"You really shouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes." She said angrily, grabbing Caroline by the hair and stabbing the needle into her back and pushing it down. Caroline lost consciousness slowly, only slightly hearing someone call out.

"Ashley?"...

**XxX**

Adrian trekked up the hill, trying hard to catch his breath. He had seen Ashley coming into the woods with Sandy Bradley, a girl best known for her reputation of forming a secret society within Mystic Falls. He knew she was bad news, so he had followed them, hoping that Sandy wasn't up to something with Ashley.

"ASHLEY!" He called out again. He heard a grunt of pain followed by a thud. He broke into a run, tree branches hitting his face as he came into a small clearing-

Where Sandy was standing over Ashley with a needle in her hand.

"Hey!" Adrian yelled angrily. He ran forward and grabbed her, pushing her back. Sandy stumbled and fell backwards. Adrian brushed Ashley's hair out of her face and she looked at him sadly. Adrian gasped as he saw what looked like black ink flowing in the veins under her blue eyes.

"What did she do to you?" Adrian whispered.

"Adrian..." She whispered, closing her eyes. Adrian picked up the petite blond into his arms, carrying her away but Sandy grabbed him and stabbed him in the back with the needle. He dropped Ashley in pain, pushing Sandy back roughly as he yanked the needle out of his back. He heard a gasp, a sharp cracking noise-

And turned to see a thick tree branch right through Sandy's neck, blood pouring from her mouth as she clutched the tree branch with wide, fearful eyes, then fell to the floor.

"Oh, shit!" Adrian ran to her, his heart hammering.

"Sandy! Sandy!" He took the tree branch out and blood poured out of her neck. He checked for a pulse, but found none.

"Jesus, no! Sandy, please wake up!" Adrian cried, shaking her. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and saw Ashley looking at him-

her eyes, red and black, the veins under her eyes a deep black and fangs protruding from her canine teeth.

"What the-"

She snarled and pushed him aside, grabbing Sandy and checking for a pulse. When she found none, she started taking deep breaths, and her face returned to normal. Adrian stared at her in shock, then yelled in pain as his head exploded and his heart began hammering at an unnatural pace. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, clutching his head and felt Ashley next to him, holding him in her arms.

"Take deep breaths, Adrian!"

"What's happening to me?" He gasped out.

"You're- you're transforming." Ashley said hesitantly.

"What?" He whispered, looking at her.

"Adrian, you're a-"

Pain once again exploded through him tenfold and he yelled, his eyes snapping open. Ashley looked at him, her eyes going wide and Adrian saw his own eyes reflected in hers, and they had changed from green/blue, to a gold.

And they were flashing.

Ashley closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face.

"What's happening to me!" He yelled.

"Adrian, you're a werewolf." Ashley said. It was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

**xXx**

Caroline watched him sadly as he slowly came to. He looked at her and immediately crawled back, his breath coming out in gasps.

"What-what happened-where-"

"Adrian, calm down. I'm going to tell you everything."

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" Caroline growled impatiently. He glared at her, but kept his mouth shut and Caroline sighed, then took the ring on her left finger off.

"Look at the initials." She said clearly. Adrian looked at them, his eyes widening as he read it and recognized the inscription.

"T.L? Tyler Lockwood?" He said, looking at her. She nodded.

"Then you're-"

"I'm the C.F person that's on his ring. My name is Caroline Forbes."

"You can't be." Adrian said, shaking his head. "She lived almost 80 years ago. You still look young..."

"That's because...I'm a vampire." Caroline said. Adrian looked at her, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah right." He got up to leave, but Caroline ran in front of him with supernatural speed. She growled and her face turned into her vampire one. Adrian fell backwards, crawling away from her and she sighed.

"See? I really am a vampire." She said, her face returning to normal.

"B-B-B-" He stuttered.

"That bedtime story your father used to tell you all the time? It was about me and him. And the whole thing is true."

"My dad was not a werewolf!" Adrian said angrily.

"Actually, yes. He was. Didn't you ever wonder why the hell he always seemed to duck out once every month? It's because he had to leave at every single full moon so he could transform! I was there during his first transformation! I was with him for every single transformation for two years! He was a werewolf, Adrian. And so are you."

"I am not a werewolf!" He yelled.

"Yes, you are. You want proof? Here." Caroline gave him the memory stick and Adrian glared at her hesitantly, then put the memory stick in his phone.

"Go to videos." Caroline said calmly. Adrian obeyed and watched the videos.

_"Caroline...if you're watching this, it means I'm dead and you've heard, and you've come back for my funeral. Which also means you've probably met my son, Adrian." _Adrian began crying as he saw his father on the screen and Caroline backed off, giving him some space. She went to examine Sandy's body, which had turned cold. It looked like a genuine accident.

She just hoped they didn't find Adrian's fingerprints on her.

When Adrian finished with the videos, he looked at Caroline, tears in his eyes.

"How-"

"Like your father said...when someone with the curse, well your father called it 'The Lockwood Curse', kills someone, it triggers the curse, and they're forever bound to transform into a werewolf. I'm sorry Adrian...your father told me to keep an eye on you and all I've done is make things worse."

"So...because I killed Sandy...I've triggered the curse." Adrian said, looking at Caroline with half-crazed eyes. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. He shook his head.

"No. No this is crazy."

"Adrian-"

"No...just...get out of here, Ash-Caroline..."

"I promised-"

"I don't give a fuck about your promise!" He roared, getting into her face. His eyes flashed gold and Caroline stepped back. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then looking at her again.

"Just get out of town. And don't come back."

"Adrian...your first transformation is going-"

"There isn't going to be a first transformation! Just stop bullshitting me! Get the fuck out of town! And don't come back!"

"Adrian, I can't!"

"Well, you did it before when you left my father, so you can do it again!" He yelled, glaring at her. The words ripped through Caroline like a knife and she bent her head down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Leave." He said curtly. Caroline nodded, then walked away from him, stopping when she was right next to him. She grabbed his phone and punched in her number, saving it into contacts, and handed it to him.

"Call me...when you believe." And with that, she ran, just like she did 65 years ago.

Only this time, she was running from a different Lockwood.


	10. Chapter Nine: Pressure

Chapter Nine

Pressure

**One Week Later**

"Come on, Barbie, you're totally killing my buzz right now."

"Shut up, Damon."

"Why are you so on edge today?" Damon said, chuckling. Then his face turned into one of recognition and he smirked.

"Oh right...it's a full moon tonight, isn't it? Puppy Lockwood's gonna go through his transformation."

"Shut. Up. Damon."

"Damon, enough." Stefan said calmly. Damon laughed.

"Oh come on! Why are you worrying so much about that dumbass? You barely know him-" Caroline grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, snarling as her irises turned red.

"I told you, to shut up." She growled. Damon held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, point taken." He said. Caroline got off him and looked at the clock on the wall. 8:30pm. She checked her phone, slurping on her blood bag as she saw she had no missed calls.

"Come on, Adrian. Start believing, damn it."

xXx

Adrian slammed the door of the office down, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked down the hall, then into the cemetery manager's office, kicking the door open with his foot.

"Excuse me-" Adrian grabbed the man from the chair he was sitting on behind his desk and lifted him up, slamming him on top of the table. The man's papers went everywhere as he shouted.

"Who the fuck put graffiti on my father's grave, you prick? And why the fuck haven't you told the police about it!"

"I-I-I-had n-n-no id-d-ea-"

"Don't lie to me you son of a bitch!" Adrian growled. The man looked at him, terrified and Adrian saw his eyes reflected in the mans.

They had turned gold once again.

And were flashing, just like before.

Adrian closed his eyes and let the man go, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

"You clear that graffiti off my father's grave." Adrian said, his voice cracking from the pressure of keeping calm. The man nodded and Adrian left angrily, his heart racing. He made his way to his car slowly, realising his heart rate wasn't slowing. As he went to reach for his car door, his foot buckled beneath him and he heard a loud crack. He fell to the floor, yelling pain as his foot broke beneath him. Pain flew through his whole body and he grabbed his leg, biting into the arm of his leather jacket to shut himself up. He looked up and saw a full moon being covered by silvery clouds. He looked down and saw that his foot had returned to normal. He went to get up, but roared in pain again as he felt his spine snap, then snap back into place. He curled into a ball, breathing heavily as he felt his heart rate go beyond normal, beating way too fast for him to even count. He could feel something inside him changing. Becoming less human.

More animal.

_No way. She was right. Caroline was right. I'm turning into a werewolf. _Adrian realized in horror. He reached into his pocket for his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he saw the name 'Caroline'.

xXx

"Wanna play monopoly? How about cluedo?"

"DAMON! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Caroline screamed. Elena belched out a laugh at the surprised look on Damon's face and Caroline herself laughed. Damon shook his head.

"You are a crazy bitch." He said. Caroline made a rude gesture to him, then looked down at her phone when it began ringing. She answered it in a flash.

"Adrian?"

"Help me...Please..." A voice begged through the phone.

"Adrian, I'm coming!" Caroline shut the phone and grabbed her jacket, running to the door-

Only to find it blocked by Damon.

"You're not gonna make it blondie, there isn't a point."

"Screw you." Caroline grabbed him and pushed him aside, running out of the door before he had a chance to stop her.


	11. Chapter Ten: Transformation

**A/N: Fact; when writing the last part of this chapter, I was listening to Longest Night by Howie Day, the song that played when Caroline and Tyler were crying in the slave quarters after his first transformation. Another fact: I cried. Seriously.**

Chapter Ten

Transformation

His body was on fire.

His mind.

His soul.

His heart.

He couldn't breathe. The fire was all around him. He lay on the cool grass of the woods, gasping for breath as he felt his arm snap back once again. He yelled in pain, looking at the full moon in torture. He felt his spine tingle and snap, and he screamed out the name of the one person he wanted to be with him here more than anything.

"DAD!"

* * *

Caroline ran as fast as she could into the border of Mystic Falls, her heart racing as she ran into the Lockwood mansion.

"ADRIAN!" She yelled. No one answered back. She cursed angrily and ran once again, toward the old Lockwood quarters, where Tyler used to transform every full moon. She reached them, her heart racing, but she found Adrian nowhere.

"ADRI-" Her cry was cut off as someone shoved a needle into her neck, pressing down on it. Her neck burned and she screamed in agony, falling to her knees until unconsciousness took her over and she blacked out.

* * *

"DAD!" Adrian yelled once again, his whole body trembling as the full moon glowed high above him, almost pulsating against the ray of clouds around it. His whole body ached as his bones continued to snap and crack, transforming slowly into the body of a wolf. When Adrian screamed, it came out as a snarl, a bark. He felt his teeth grinding against his lower lip, the canines elongated and sharp, as well as the two bottom canines. His heart began racing like birds wings as he felt his body become smaller, watched his hands become paws.

One final snap.

One final crack.

One final yell of pain.

But it wasn't a yell of pain.

It was a bark. He howled, grief and terror rolling through him as the animal inside him took over.

Anger welled inside him.

Anger at nothing in particular.

The need to kill took him over.

The need to hurt anyone who came into his path.

* * *

Caroline woke, her vision hazy. She looked up to see blinking lights, and her hands tied above her head with vervain-tainted chains, her wrists burning. She was hanging by her arms. She looked to see a human standing in front of her, glaring at her.

"You killed Sandy!" He yelled. He grabbed a bucket and threw it at Caroline, who screamed in agony as the vervain-tainted water spilled on her, burning her skin.

"Calm down, Brett." Another voice said. Brett turned to look into the shadows and a man stepped forward. He had deep green eyes and sandy blond hair. He smiled at her, then grabbed another bucket and put it down at her feet, which dangled above the bucket.

"How about this? You answer our questions, and we raise you higher. You refuse, we lower you down into the bucket. Agreed?" He said. Caroline glared at him, her skin healing slowly from the burns. He walked over to a chain and unwrapped it from a pole, holding it tightly in his hands. He pulled it and Caroline hissed in pain as she was raised higher above the bucket, her wrists burning as they rubbed against the chains.

"Is Adrian Lockwood a vampire?" The man asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No. He's not." She gasped out. The man let go of the chain and Caroline lowered down an inch. She yelled out.

"I'm telling you the truth!" She yelled.

"No. You're not. So we'll ask again. Is Adrian Lockwood a vampire?"

"He's not a vampire!" Caroline yelled. The man let go of the chain again and Caroline's toe hit the bucket. She hissed, lifting her foot above the bucket. She laughed.

"The more you lower me, the more I can keep going up." She said, grinning.

"Okay, fine." The man grabbed a funnel from a box in the corner and removed the bucket from her feet. Caroline tried moving her head away from him, but he grabbed her face, jamming the funnel into her mouth and pouring the bucket into the funnel. Caroline screamed in agony, her insides burning as the vervain burned through her system. She cried, the pain twisting through her whole body as the man suddenly slammed his fist into her throat, causing her to gag. He removed the funnel and she choked, her eyes becoming red and her fangs growing as her emotions went into overdrive. Anger, grief, pain and sorrow soared through her mind, making her head throb badly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The man said. Caroline cried, but snapped angrily at him, trying to kick out at him, but too weak to even look up from the floor.

"Andrew, be careful..." Brett said.

"So, you're obviously not going to answer our first question. So how about the next one? Was Tyler Lockwood a vampire?"

"Clearly not, seeing as he aged and died, you dumb ass." Caroline whispered. Andrew laughed.

"Right! but...if Tyler Lockwood wasn't a vampire...then what the hell was he? And how about his little boy? If they aren't vampires, then what are they?"

"They're fruit bats." Caroline said, laughing. Andrew grabbed her and poured the bucket on top of her head. Caroline screamed, her head burning and her brain pulsating, but in the distance, she thought she heard a howl...

"Stop screwing around with us, Caroline. We want answers, and unless you give them to us, this is going to be going on for a very long time. So decide."

She heard a door slam above her and a loud growl. The two men looked up as yells and screams and thuds and growling were heard above them. The vervain poured into her eyes and she looked down, her body healing slowly. Her blood was dripping onto the floor from her toes.

"What the hell?" Brett said. Caroline's heart started racing. She knew who it was.

"Oh god..." The door to the basement broke open-

and a wolf tore down the stairs, biting into Brett's leg. Brett fell to the floor, screaming in agony as the wolf scratched at his face, growling in anger. Andrew poured the vervain on the wolf, but it did nothing but anger the wolf, who ran at Andrew and bit his face. Caroline closed her eyes, fear running through her whole body as the wolf landed on top of Andrew's body with a thud.

Caroline opened her eyes after a couple of seconds.

The wolf was looking at her, growling angrily at her and Caroline began growing nervous, her breathing heavy.

Werewolf bites could kill vampires.

"Adrian..." She whispered. It barked at her, then leaped. Caroline closed her eyes, waiting for the teeth to sink into her skin...

But it never came.

Instead, she heard a yelp of pain and looked down to see the wolf at her feet, laying on it's side. She saw the paw snap forward, then slowly, but surely, turn into a human hand. She screamed, as the bones in the wolf's body continued to snap and crack, slowly forming back into human limbs. The barks and howls of the wolf slowly turned into screams and moans of a human until Adrian lay before her feet, naked and shivering in pain and fear.

"Oh god, Adrian..." Caroline whispered. She looked up at the chains around her wrists and lifted herself up, biting on the chains. Her lips burned as they touched the chains, but she ignored it as they broke and she dropped to the floor. She crawled over to Adrian, ignoring her own pain as her blood stained skin wet the floor, the wounds the blood came from already healed.

"Adrian..." She whispered.

"I killed them...I-I killed them..." He whispered, his body trembling as he cried. Caroline grabbed a blanket and lay it over his body, covering his nudeness, a wave of deja-vu rolling through her body. Caroline looked down at the ring on her left finger, remembering Tyler's first transformation.

_"Tyler?" She called out, unsure._

_"Caroline?" She heard a broken voice whisper._

_"TYLER!" She opened the door, almost breaking it down as she entered the quarters. She picked up the lamp._

_"Tyler?" She called out again. She found him lying on the floor, his body trembling. _

_"Oh my god."She ran over to him, placing a blanket over him to hide his bare body.  
_

_"You're okay. You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay." She said, holding him close to her. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.  
_

_"No, I'm not." He whispered, his voice broken. Caroline cried, tears falling down her face as she held him tightly, his sobs breaking her heart as he reached for her hand.  
_

"It's okay. You're okay." She whispered, snapping out of the memory and resting Adrian's head on her lap. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"No i'm not." He cried out. Caroline cried, the memory of Tyler's transformation fresh in her mind once again as she held Adrian in her lap, Tyler's smiling face replaying in her mind over and over again.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Confession

Chapter Eleven

Confession

Adrian Lockwood moaned as his whole body flared with pain. He lifted himself off his bed, wondering how he had gotten there in the first place.

Until he turned and saw Caroline Forbes sitting on a chair, fast asleep.

Tears welled in his eyes as memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He got up and grabbed a blanket, laying it over Caroline, then headed to the shower, stripping down and letting the cold water run over the bruises on his body.

He jumped out of the shower twenty minutes later, slowly putting new clothes on and ruffling his wet hair with a towel. He walked out-

and saw Caroline was gone.

"Caroline?" He called out. He walked out of his room, looking around the place.

"Caroline?" He called out again.

"In here." He heard her say. He looked at the closed door that he had heard the voice come from.

He took a deep breath, a lump forming in his throat.

His father's room.

He opened the door, walking inside and saw Caroline lying on the unmade bed, a picture of Tyler in her hands.

"I didn't have the heart to make the bed up again." Adrian said. Caroline nodded, brushing her fingers on the photo. Adrian walked up to her and saw the photo was of Tyler and her at the Mystic Grill in their youth days, both smiling widely and hugging each other closely, Caroline's left arm wrapped around his neck as the other one held the camera.

Caroline hadn't aged a day, the blue ring on her finger still there after 65 years.

"We took this photo on your father's birthday." Caroline whispered. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face.

"The pillows smell like him, too." Caroline said, chuckling slightly as she leaned in closer to the pillows. She turned to look at him after awhile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little bruised, but...okay." He said, smiling. Caroline smiled back at him.

"You look so much like him. The only difference is your eyes." She whispered. Adrian sighed.

"Does it hurt you? To look at me?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"As much as you look like him, you aren't him." Caroline said, smiling. Adrian sat down next to her on the bed and she sighed.

"I miss him so much, Adrian. I left him because I wanted to protect him. I didn't want him to go through losing his mother and his friends and having to leave this town, all for me. I couldn't do that to him. I loved him too much. But those 65 years I spent away from him...you can't even begin to understand how much that hurt me, Adrian. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out. Tyler meant everything to me. And I just left him..." Adrian hugged her, tears falling down his face as Caroline cried into his shoulder.

"I miss him too." He said thickly.

**xXx**

**Two Days Later**

"So, where to?" Caroline asked, ripping off a piece of bread and throwing it into her mouth. Adrian sighed, a deep red forming on his cheeks. Caroline watched him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I wanted to go and see a friend of mine...she's having a party, kinda like a 'everybody in Mystic Falls, gather around' party. I thought I might go."

"Oh...and I'm guessing...you like this girl, right?" Caroline said, smirking. Adrian almost dropped his glass of milk. He cleared his throat, then scoffed.

"What, no!" He said, his cheeks becoming even more red. Caroline laughed.

"What's her name?"

"Jenna Gilbert." He said, his eyes becoming dreamy. Caroline choked on her piece of bread.

"What?" She choked out.

"Jenna Gilbert. She's 37, perfect, beautiful. Her parents passed away a couple of years back, her mom died in a car accident, and her dad passed away from cancer a couple of years later."

"Jeremy and Bonnie." Caroline whispered. Adrian looked at her, surprised.

"Uh, yeah. How did you-"

"Bonnie Bennett was my best friend before I left Mystic Falls." Caroline said, tears forming in her eyes. Adrian's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh god! If Bonnie's her mom that means that Jenna is a witch!" Caroline said, gripping her hair frantically.

"Wait, what, slow down! What's going on!" Adrian asked.

"Back in my day, there were three vampires in Mystic Falls. Stefan and Damon Salvatore and me! Bonnie Bennett, myself and Elena Gilbert were all best friends. Bonnie, however, was a witch, a part of a long line of witches in the Bennett family. Elena was dating Stefan, and I was dating your father, and Bonnie was dating Elena's brother, Jeremy. We were all happy. And then, Tyler's mom figured out what I was and I had to leave, and so did Stefan and Damon. But Elena refused to stay behind, she loved Stefan too much. So...Stefan turned her into a vampire at her request. Bonnie and Jeremy got married, and we only just managed to go to the wedding for ten minutes before someone recognized us. I just never knew they had a kid together!"

"But-"

"I need to talk to Jenna. Now!"


	13. Chapter Twelve: One In the Same

Chapter Twelve

One in the Same

"Stop fidgeting, would you?"

"You just told me the girl I like is a witch! How am I supposed to stop fidgeting!" Adrian cleared his throat and smiled as a couple walked past them, smiling at them both.

"Where is she?" Caroline whispered, looking around the house she knew so well as Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's house.

"Probably somewhere around here." Adrian said, ducking his head into the kitchen. Caroline glared at him.

"Thanks, that helps narrow it down." Her phone rang shrilly and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caroline." Caroline's heart dropped.

"Oh hi Elena..." She said slowly.

"Just thought I'd check up on you, seeing as your tore out of here like your heels were on fire three days ago."

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Caroline sighed. She couldn't keep this information from her best friend.

"Elena...Jeremy and Bonnie had a daughter." She heard silence on the other end of the phone and she winced.

"Elena?" Caroline said.

"I'm on my way to Mystic Falls." Elena said tightly.

"Wait, Elena I don't think that's a good-" The phone clicked and Caroline heard a continuous beep.

"Idea." She finished her sentence.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked.

"Uh...nothing! Now, where's Jenna?"

"Come with me." Adrian gripped her arm lightly and led her into the porch at the entrance of the house, where Caroline saw a woman with green eyes, brown hair, and a long slender frame. She looked so much like Bonnie, but so much like Jeremy at the same time. She even had that cute, lopsided bottom lip that Bonnie had.

Tears formed in Caroline's eyes and Adrian put an arm around her.

"You okay?"

"She looks so much like her." Caroline whispered. Adrian squeezed her sympathetically, then walked forward, a blush creeping on his cheeks with every step.

"Jenna!"

The young woman turned and smiled at Adrian.

"ADRIAN!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning and laughing as he hugged her back tightly.

"It's so good to see you out in the open again." She said, smiling. Adrian smiled back.

"Yeah. Um, I want to introduce you to someone." He led her over to Caroline who started becoming nervous.

"Jenna, this is Ca-um, Ashley. Reid." Jenna looked at her long and hard, her face frozen with shock, but also confusement.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley." She said, confused. Caroline held out her hand and Jenna grabbed it, then gasped. She looked at Caroline in shock.

"I knew it." She whispered.

"I'm guessing your mom told you all about me then." Caroline said. Tears swam in Jenna's eyes-

and she hugged Caroline.

"She always said you'd come back one day, Caroline." Jenna whispered.

"So you are a witch?" Caroline whispered back. She released her and nodded.

"Yeah. Mom taught me everything I know. And she told me all about you and Elena and the Salvatore brothers. Gave me pictures of you guys and told me to welcome you with open arms if I ever saw you."

"Did she tell you about the Lockwoods?" Adrian said. She looked at him, then covered her mouth in shock.

"Please don't tell me you triggered the curse?" She whispered. Adrian nodded sadly.

"Oh god..."

"It was an accident." Caroline said quickly.

"Oh god!"

"I'm fine, Jenna." He said.

"No you're not!" She cried.

"Listen, Jenna...Elena's coming here. And i'm pretty sure she's bringing the Salvatore brothers with her."

"Why, what's happened?"

"I told her who you are and she wants to meet you..." Caroline said, biting her lip. Jenna sighed.

"Okay. But can I get everyone out of here first?"

"They only just left, they probably won't get here for quite some time."

"Well, I guess I better make this house hospitable, cause it sounds like you're all sticking around." Jenna said, grinning.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Kidnapped

Chapter Thirteen

Kidnapped

Alan Hansel felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and with a long sigh, dropped his pen and removed it, answering it.

"Hello?"

"We're going to have some visitors. Elena Gilbert, and the two Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon."

"You're 100% sure?" Alan asked, alert.

"Yes. I just overheard Caroline Forbes talking to Jenna Gilbert."

"What did you hear?"

"Only that Elena and the brothers were coming to town. Nothing else. But she said that they should be here soon."

"We'll have people waiting at every entrance to Mystic Falls. We'll catch them."

"Alright. If you need me, call me."

"Got it." Alan snapped his phone shut and walked out of his office door.

"We've got vamps entering Mystic Falls."

"Who?" Around 20 vampire hunters gathered around Alan eagerly.

"The big money. Elena Gilbert and Stefan and Damon Salvatore." He put their photos up on a pin-board.

"What now?" Someone asked.

"We need at 6 of you at each entrance. Take your wooden bullets, your stakes, and your vervain and bring them back here. It's time we end this invasion."

Everyone cheered as people gathered into groups, excited about their new prey.

**xXx**

"I can't believe that little weasel never told me I have a niece!" Elena growled, her foot slamming into the pedal once more, pushing it past 120 km/h.

"Elena, slow down." Stefan said calmly.

"And to think! This girl is probably in her thirties, and not even a, "Elena, look after her if we die"!"

"Elena..." Damon warned. She stepped on the pedal even more, the red meter going past 140 km/h.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think...what can I say to her when I get there?"

"That's if we get there." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"You know perfectly well a car crash isn't gonna do squat against us. We're immortal." Elena said.

"Nevertheless, this is an $80,000 car, Elena. I'd appreciate it if you didn't crash it." Elena growled, but slowly took her foot of the pedal, slowing down to 90 km/h.

"What am I gonna do, Stefan?" Elena sighed.

"You'll figure it out." Stefan said, leaning across in his seat to kiss her cheek. Damon sighed.

"Wake me up when it's over." He said, lying down in the back seat.

"Oh, you love it." Elena said. She passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and saw a small traffic stop ahead.

"Oh, man..." Damon groaned. She stopped the car and a man came up to her.

"Sorry, ma'am. There's been some attacks, so we're gonna have to see your ID." The man said. He flashed a light in all their faces.

"Okay." Elena bent down to get her ID-

Then felt a sharp pain in her back. She screamed and hurt two gunshots. Stefan and Damon groaned and Elena turned to see a syringe being slammed into Stefan's neck. He passed out. Elena got out of the car, trying to reach for the stake in her back, but not able to reach it. She heard a yell and saw Damon biting into the neck of the man who had stopped her. He jerked as a gunshot rang through the sky, and she saw a girl jump on him and inject him with vervain too. Elena ran at her, snarling, but the guy who Damon had bitten stabbed the syringe into her thigh, injecting her with vervain. Her vision became blurry as she sank to her knees.

"We've got them! But we've got a man down. We need an ambulance here, now!"

"No..." Elena whispered, falling to the floor. The last thing she was saw Damon and Stefan being dragged away before she blacked out.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Spells and Magic

Chapter Fourteen

**Spells and Magic**

"This is a little wierd..." Caroline whispered, walking away from Jenna and Adrian, looking up at the clock anxiously.

"What's up?"

"It's been over four hours...they should be here by now..." Caroline whispered.

"Maybe they got struck in traffic?" Adrian said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"They're vampires, they would more likely be the cause of traffic then be stuck in it."

"I'm sure they're fine." Jenna said. Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, flipping her phone open once more and scrolling down to Elena's name, pressing the green button.

"Come on, Elena..." The phone rang continuously and Caroline sighed.

_"Hey this is Elena, I can't answer the phone right now..."_

"Damn it." She tried Stefan and Damon's cellphone as well, both with no answers.

"Something's not right." Caroline said, sighing. Jenna looked at her curiously.

"What's up?"

"They would be here by now, and they always answer their phones. Always."

"Come on, Caroline, they're probably fine-"

"Adrian, I've known and lived with Stefan and Damon for 68 years and I've known Elena my whole life. When I say they always answer their phones, I mean, they always answer their phones. Something has happened to them, I can feel it!" Caroline said angrily. Adrian got up slowly from his seat.

"Okay, okay. Um, do you want to go looking for them, or?"

"I can scry for them." Jenna said quietly. Caroline looked at her anxiously.

"You can?" She nodded.

"I'll need something of theirs, but yeah, I can."

"Um...I think I have something of Elena's in my bag..." She threw around everything in her bag.

"Come on!" She found nothing, and she threw her bag across the room angrily.

"Who turned you?" Jenna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who fed you their blood? Who turned you?"

"Damon...I got into a car accident and I almost died, so he fed me his blood to save me, then I died and...it's a long story!" Caroline said, sighing.

"But Damon's the one who gave you his blood, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then Damon's blood is still in your body. Give me some of your blood and, with enough concentration, I can get a lock on his location."

"Wait...Damon's blood is still in me?"

"Caroline! We don't have time!" Jenna said, sighing. Caroline nodded and Jenna nodded back, grabbing candles and other equipment and setting them out on a table.

"Can you light the candles, please, Adrian?" She said, holding out a lighter to him. He nodded and began lighting the candles. She waved Caroline forward and Caroline bit into her wrist and held it out to Jenna, who held out a tissue and wiped Caroline's wrist with it. Caroline stepped back and so did Adrian as Jenna began murmuring under her breath, her eyes closing lightly as she began the spell.

"What is she doing?" Adrian asked lightly.

"She's just casting the spell." Caroline whispered back. He looked at her anxiously.

"Will she get hurt?" He asked. Caroline looked at him watching her with anxious eyes and her heart thudded deeply as she remembered the way Tyler used to look at her during his transformations. That concerned look in his eyes as he watched Caroline watching him with fear and concern.

"She'll be fine." Caroline said, clearing her throat. Jenna's eyes creased as she frowned and began murmuring even faster, the candles flickering as if a wind was in the room, even though the windows were shut tightly. Adrian shivered beside Caroline and she breathed deeply, a slight smile on her face as she remembered Bonnie and her spells, and how they used to freak her out sometimes. Jenna's eyes seemed to relax and she opened them, looking at Caroline with concern.

"You're right. Something's wrong. I kept getting flashes..."

"Flashes?" Adrian and Caroline said together.

"Yeah, it's a different type of scrying, my mother taught me. I get flashes of the person's whereabouts, it's more stronger with humans then vampires, but...it works. With Damon, I kept getting flashes of a forest, and a cabin...manacles and buckets filled with water...and vervain. I think someone's taken them."

"Then we have to find them, NOW!"


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Torture

Chapter Fifteen

**Torture**

"I think we made a mistake returning." Damon breathed, as a man threw a bucket of vervain-tinted water at him. He yelled, his skin burning as Elena hissed. They were all chained next to each other, Elena in the middle. She sighed.

"I need to see her. She's my niece."

"Yeah well, doesn't look like we're gonna live long enough to see her." Damon said, spitting blood from his mouth.

"You're not helping, Damon!" Stefan growled.

"You three done? I'd like to continue torturing you now!" The young man in front of them said, clicking his tongue.

"OH sorry, didn't realize we were sticking to a schedule." Damon said, his voice sarcastic.

"Damon..." Stefan sighed. The man growled and ran forward, staking Damon in the stomach. He groaned, panting as the man ripped the stake out roughly and Damon's blood dripped to the floor.

"Oh...that was painful..." Damon whispered, hanging his head and wincing.

"Yeah well, you deserve it." Elena said.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" They all got vervained water thrown at them and they all yelled, Stefan growling angrily.

"You'll regret this." He said threateningly. The guy laughed until suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs, followed by a yell of pain and a thud. The guy looked at Damon, Elena and Stefan and Damon shrugged.

"He told you." He said, inclining his head toward Stefan. The guy grabbed a gun and cocked it, running upstairs. They heard three shots, a cry of pain, and heard a man's voice yell "CAROLINE!"

"Oh, it's Blondie..." Damon said, wincing in pain as his wound slowly and painfully began to heal. He needed blood, fast.

"Yeah but she's in trouble! We have to help her!" Elena said, trying to undo the chains around her arms. Three people appeared at the door and Stefan saw a man supporting a bleeding Caroline and a woman casually stroll through the door after them. Stefan got a close look at them and gasped.

"Tyler? Bonnie?" He whispered.

"Close, but not quite." The man said, coming up to him and undoing his chains.

"Adrian Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood's son. That's Jenna Gilbert, Jeremy and Bonnie Gilbert's daughter."

"Jenna?" Elena whispered, as Jenna stepped forward and undid her chains. Jenna smiled.

"My mom told me a lot about you." As Elena fell, Jenna supported her, holding her tightly as Adrian helped Stefan down. Elena hugged her tightly.

"I'm your aunty." She said.

"I know." Jenna said laughing.

"Um hello? I'm still stuck here! And I'm bleeding!" Caroline sighed and got up, walking over to him and undoing the chains, hissing as the vervain burned her fingers. He leaned against her as he fell and Caroline sighed.

"Thanks Blondie." He said.

"Don't mention it." She muttered, moving away from and clutching her arm, which was bleeding heavily.

"Wooden bullets?" Stefan asked. She nodded, digging her fingers into her arm and pulling out three wooden bullets, wincing in pain as she did it.

"We need blood..." Damon said, nodding to all the vampires in the room.

"Take from these guys." Adrian said, shrugging at the man who was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Stefan nodded, impressed with Adrian's idea.

"You're not gonna kill them though, are you?" Jenna asked, her face frowned with worry.

"Of course not." Stefan said.

"No." Elena said, smiling.

"We're not like that." Caroline said.

"No guarantees." Damon muttered.

"DAMON!" Stefan growled.

"I got staked, people! I need all the blood I can get. Besides, it's not much of a lose any-" He cut off, clutching his head and yelling in pain. They all watched him, confused until they saw him look at Jenna, who was glaring at him. She lifted the magic and he cut off mid scream, panting as he looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as he winced.

"Like mother like daughter, huh?" He panted.

"Yes. Exactly." Jenna said, smiling.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Home

**Last chapter guys, hope you've enjoyed the story :)**

Chapter Fifteen

Home

Jenna, Caroline and Adrian walked through the door of Jenna's home, unaware that Elena, Damon and Stefan were all stuck outside the door.

"Ah, hello? We're kinda stuck..." Damon said, sighing.

"Oh, right. Damon, Elena, Stefan, come on in." Jenna said, smiling. They walked inside, Elena's eyes swimming with tears as memories of her times in this house flooded her mind.

"I remember when Jeremy spilled ice cream on the floor while he was running up the stairs...mom and dad were so angry with him. He wasn't allowed to have dessert for a whole week." Elena said, laughing as tears fell down her cheeks. Stefan kissed her forehead, hugging her.

"He was a great father." Jenna said, smiling as tears glistened in her eyes as well. Elena smiled at her. Caroline looked over at Adrian and sighed.

"So, Adrian...do you think you're gonna be okay? Here by yourself, without me?" She asked, her forehead creasing with worry. He laughed.

"I'll be fine. I have Jenna with me, and I have the old Lockwood cellar. I can chain myself up there, and through the transformations. I mean, it sucks that I have to go through them every month, but there's not much I can do..." He said, biting his lip. Caroline sighed, then hugged him.

"Well, I'm gonna come and see you every single month at the full moon. I can't leave you to go through the transformation by yourself. I owe it to Tyler." Her voice caught slightly as she said his name. Adrian sighed.

"Gee, thanks, mom." He said, laughing. Caroline chuckled, then pulled away from him, running a hand through his hair.

"You're hair...so much like Tyler's...everything about you is Tyler...except your eyes." She said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him and smiled. Adrian laughed.

"I've been told that my whole life...but it never really meant much until you just said it. It means a lot more, coming from someone who spent their entire life loving him." Adrian said, looking down at the ring on Caroline's left finger. She smiled, looking down at it as well.

"I'll never stop loving him. Even though he's gone...ever. And I will always be here for you, Adrian. Even if i'm on the other side of the world, I will come back if you need me. I'm only a phone call away." Caroline said. He nodded.

"I know. So I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess it is." She said sadly. She hugged him tightly once more.

"See you in four weeks?" Adrian said. Caroline smiled, a tear escaping her eye.

"See you in four weeks." She said. He pulled away from her and smiled. She turned to Jenna, smiling widely, and hugged her.

"Look after Adrian for me, will you?" She whispered.

"You betcha." Jenna said, rubbing her back consolingly. Caroline let her go as Elena said her goodbyes. Caroline walked outside, her eyes still on Adrian, who was shaking hands with Damon, smiling in thanks. The four vampires left the house, waving goodbye one last time before entering the car and driving away. Caroline sighed and tapped Stefan's shoulder.

"Stefan, can we make a stop at the graveyard. I...I need to say goodbye." She said hollowly. Stefan nodded silently, and drove toward the cemetery. Caroline stepped out, thankful toward the others for staying in the car. She found Tyler's grave easily, sighing as she stood in front of it.

"I found Adrian, Tyler. And I'm so sorry...the curse, it's been triggered. But he's okay, he's fine. He's got this girl who's going to be with him during his transformations. And I'm definitely going to be with him during his transformations. I'm not gonna let him do this alone, Tyler. Just like I never let you go through it alone." She stayed silent for awhile, memories flooding through her mind.

"God, I miss you. I miss the sound of your voice...the sound of your breathing. The feel of your touch...just everything. I'm so sorry I left you Tyler. But I wanted you to have a happy and normal life...but I guess in the end, we both ended up hurt for 65 years, huh?" She said, chuckling slightly, but her heart breaking it seemed to dawn on her even more that Tyler was gone forever.

"Tyler, I will never stop loving you. For as long as I live. I will never love anyone, as much as I love you. And I will always be there for Adrian. Because I owe that much. I wasn't there for you. And I just...I need to be there for Adrian, because I need to make it up to never being there for you..." She began crying, unsure of what she was even saying. She sighed, taking in huge gulps of air before finally, she controlled herself. She smiled, then bent down and pressed her lips against the gravestone.

"I love you, Tyler Lockwood." She whispered. She got up and began walking away, her heart breaking. It was like she was walking away from him all over again. She entered the car, trying to control her tears as Stefan began driving away slowly. She felt a cold hand grasp hers and saw Damon smiling lightly at her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." He whispered back. It was silent for awhile before Damon turned to Stefan in the front.

"So, where to now?" Damon asked. Stefan looked in the mirror at Caroline, who smiled and laid back against the seat.

"Let's just...go home." She said, sighing.

"We are home." Elena said gently, smiling at her from the backseat. She smiled back, looking outside the window.

"We really are, aren't we?" She said, smiling as they passed a sign that said: _Welcome To Mystic Falls._


End file.
